Lady of the Night
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: Meet Danica- the new Mrs. Sam Winchester. Through a series of reverse flash backs you learn how Sam and Danica met, all the while a Succubus ruins what should be the new couple's honeymoon... lots of Hurt!Sam and some Hurt!Dean. warning-- rape NO WINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Lady of the Night**

**A **_**Supernatural**_** Story based on a Role Play**

**A/N: This story was co-written by my good friend Areiko. We actually did this as a role play and I couldn't resist the chance to write it, so I have her permission. I do not own Supernatural.**

**This is also a new writing style on my part. I'll jump right into the story, with flashbacks shown in reverse order. When you review, make sure to let me know how you like it.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

**She is 26 years old, meaning her husband is 27. They think the world of each other, even if her brother-in-law makes it his mission in life to make fun of them at every passing moment.**

**They were married a week ago, and now, finally, they had stopped in a small town for their honeymoon. They got two rooms, one for the married couple and one for the brother. The motel wasn't very big either, but nothing was in this town.**

**You really didn't expect Hawaii, did you?**

**They got into town, and she went out for a walk while the brothers unpacked and prepared the rooms. When she got to the town square, she saw a news clipping. People were dying in this town at night.**

**She sighed, cursing. Another hunt. But maybe she could figure this out on her own and finish it quickly, leaving her the week to be with her husband. She had to prove herself as a hunter anyway. So she went to the nearest library- the only one that is- and started to read up.**

**It didn't take long.**

**Dressed in a denim jacket, white tank top, and jean shorts, she went out and quickly found her target. A demon. The demon was so fast, she couldn't shoot. She tried singing at the new hunter, but her power didn't work on her. She had come prepared with a tape recorder, recording the song. The demon screeched when she played it in reverse, and ran off. Words were obviously exchanged.**

**The hunter knew she had skills, she had inherited them. She went to a music store in town, where they recorded the song for her in reverse. She walked out, ready to finish it this time. No one was keeping her from Sam.**

**Her name was Danica Winchester. Well, it was now. She was nearly Sam's height, and Dean never passed up the opportunity to give her a noogie, which would mess up her short brown hair. That gave her the freedom to mock his music.**

**Danica walked around the streets, trying to find the demon she had been tailing all night. She lost it when she went to that store.**

"**I know I saw her… gah… Sam's gonna kill me for being out all night and not calling!" she sighed, stopping, "Guess I lo—" she was suddenly thrown against a well and pinned, the force pressing her face to the wall.**

"**Can't you just let me be?" a voice hissed. Danica squirmed, struggling to get loose. She turned to punch the source of the attack, knowing full well who it was, but her fist was caught and held tightly.**

"**Geez, you suck. I know you can do better than this. Maybe you're just tired… take a nap!" the figure slammed her head against the brick wall harshly, causing Danica's eyes to roll back as she dropped to the ground.**

**The figure was feminine, the cures gave her away. Her face seemed human, but her eyes were completely black. Not a shred of color. She grinned as she looked at the so-called hunter at her feet. Her red scales covered every inch from her collar bones down, leaving only her palms and fingers fleshy.**

"**Such a pretty little thing…" she knelt down and pulled out her wallet, looking at her identification "…Winchester…" she continued, looking at the pictures inside, "Well if it isn't the infamous Sam Winchester…" she chuckled, then stood, "Well I know what I'm doing now…"**

**XxX**

"_**A honeymoon should be somewhere romantic, classy… come on guys, anyone for Vegas?" Dean looked back at Sam and Danica in the back seat of the Impala. She was leaning against Sam, and he had his arm wrapped around her. He swore those two were glued to the hip.**_

"_**You want to pay for it?" Danica asked, "Cuz in that case, lets try Honolulu."**_

"_**Point taken." Dean said, turning up the music a bit.**_

"_**The next small town is fine." Danica said, "We just need a private room for… maybe a week?" Sam grinned at her.**_

"_**That will do for me."**_

"_**A week? And what will I do?" Dean asked.**_

"_**Watch some girls showing their boobs and eat pizza?" Sam replied.**_

"_**Like he does everyday?" Danica grinned.**_

"_**Hey… just because its true doesn't mean you can make fun of me for it."**_

**XxX**

**Danica groaned as consciousness came back harshly. Her head ached as she tried to open her eyes and look around.**

"**So you're awake. Good." The side of Danica's head was scraped, bleeding, and swollen from the brick wall, but she managed to open her eyes and look around. The demon woman was dressed exactly like her. She looked exactly like her too, except for her face. She was placing Danica's cell phone and wallet in her pockets.**

"**No you don't!" Danica tried to get up, but noticed she had handcuffs on, wrapped around a long pipe than ran from the floor to the ceiling of the room they were currently in. There were no windows and only one door, leading her to believe they were underground.**

"**What are you going to do about it?" the demon's face shifted to match Danica's perfectly.**

"**Don't you touch him!" she snapped.**

"**Oh I'm going to touch him… in all the right places." She smirked. Danica went to reach into her jacket, but realized her jacket was now being worn by the demon.**

"**I hope you don't mind, I figured you would get too hot in here with it on. Oh, look at this!" she grinned as she held up the tape recorder, "I don't think so, sweetie." She crushed the device in her hand, dropping it before turning and walking toward the door.**

"**I swear… I'll fucking kill you, you damn succubus!!" Danica yelled, pulling at the pipe and handcuffs.**

"**My name is Hex, and I'd love to see you try it." Hex grinned darkly as she walked out, slamming the door behind her.**

**Hex, now looking exactly like Danica, pulled out her phone and called Sam's number off her list, grinning to herself as it rang.**

**XxX**

"**You haven't heard from her either?" Sam Winchester sighed, "Thanks anyway Bobby."**

"_**No problem kid. Let me know if she turns up.**_**"**

"**I will." Sam hung up and sat back down on the bed, running his hands through his hair. It was nearly twelve hours since he last saw Danica, and he had nowhere left to look.**

**When the phone rang he nearly jumped on it.**

"**Dani! Where the fuck are you?!"**

"_**Sam! I'm so sorry, I was tailing this demon and things got out of hand…**_**" it was then Hex realized her story wasn't too convincing, so she had to fix that. She looked around quickly before shifting a bit, so that her clothes were torn up and scratches formed on her face.**

"**You could've called!"**

"_**I know, I know… I'm sorry…**_**" she began to cry on cue, "**_**I'm so sorry.**_**"**

"**Are… are you crying?" Sam was taken aback.**

"_**I'm s-sorry… it's been a really hard night…**_**"**

"**Where are you? I'll pick you up." Sam was confused by Danica's strange behavior, but this was her first solo hunt. There was no telling what this demon had done to her over the night.**

_**That's a good idea… I have no clue where she's staying…**_

"_**Uh…**_**" Hex looked around, "**_**I-I'm really not sure… there's a liquor store… oh, there... corner of 17th Street a-and East Maple…**_**"**

"**Wow… you're really far hun…" Sam sighed, "Alright, I'll be there soon." **

"_**Th-thanks Sam… I can't believe I just broke down like that.**_**" Hex said, masterfully crafting her lies with years of experience.**

"**It's okay… you're still kinda new to this… I'll be there soon as I can. I love you."**

"_**Thanks… I needed to hear that. I love you too.**_**" Hex didn't let her smirk affect her tone.**

"**Bye hun." Sam hung up, going to Dean's room to grab the keys.**

"**I'll be back."**

"**And where are you going?" Dean asked, stretched out on the bed and eating last night's leftover pizza.**

"**Dani had a hard time hunting last night. I can't believe she went out alone… I'm going to go pick her up."**

"**Ah. Poor kid. What was she hunting?" Dean sat up.**

"**All she said was that there was a demon."**

"**Well she should be fine now." Dean said, munching down on the pizza crust, "Demons don't normally attack in daylight. Then again, what kind of demon is it?"**

"**She didn't know. Guess I'll find out."**

"**Uh-huh." Dean seemingly lost interest as he flipped channels. Then again, Dani was fine now. Sam shook his head.**

"**See ya." he waved and walked out.**

**XxX**

_**Where is that dude?**_** Hex thought, thinking it was taking far too long. But right then, Sam pulled up and got out of the car. He looked down at, who he thought, was his beloved wife.**

_**Damn... she looks like shit... **_

**Putting on an innocent face, Hex looked up at Sam.**

"**Sam…" she let out a fake but convincing shaky sigh, "Thank goodness you're here…" she got up and walked a bit closer to him.**

"**What happened?" Sam asked. Hex shook her head tiredly. Again, fake.**

"**Trailing a demon all night… I wasn't ready for this, it kept getting away from me and it… it was hunting me more than I was hunting it…" She hugged him tightly, "I just want to get in a safe warm bed…" Sam hugged her back tightly.**

**"I knew you weren't ready for this Dani… I'll continue your hunt."**

_**Why the hell is she acting like this?**_

"**What? No! No… I can do this… just… not alone."**

"**No Dani, you're not ready for this. I'll finish the hunt with Dean."**

"…**Fine…" Hex caved, "Maybe once I get some sleep I'll feel better… think better…"**

"**Maybe… but still, I should've known that you weren't ready." **

_**This can't be Dani… she'd be fighting me right now about doing this hunt without her…**_

**Hex knew the male mind and could sense his doubt.**

"**I still want to go… I'm just so tired right now… too tired to argue with you about it…"**

**"Then let's get you back to the hotel. You can sleep in the car and I'll carry you to bed if you like." He grinned a bit and picked her up bridal style. Hex grinned a little and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.**

"**You spoil me." She rested her head on his shoulder, "And I will fight you about this hunt later."**

**Sam walked to the passenger side and managed to get the door open. He then put her in the front seat. Hex put on the seatbelt and snuggled into the seat.**

_**This is too easy, even though he's thinking I may not be her… and I thought the 'demon king' was a threat…**_

**Sam glanced at her as he began to drive back to the hotel. This didn't feel right. Something about his Danica just wasn't right.**

_**Now to bring it on home…**_

**Hex turned to face the window, and tried to keep from smirking.**

"…**Hey… Sam?" Sam glanced at her.**

"**Yes Dani?"**

"**I… I think I might be pregnant." Sam nearly slammed on the breaks, but stopped himself.**

**"You mean to tell me that you went on a hunt and you knew that you were pregnant?! You could've killed the baby!"**

**"C-calm down… I don't know for sure… I still need to take the test… but the demon cornered me and… and said she could smell it on me… you know I wouldn't hunt if I thought I was pregnant… why do you think I was so upset when I called?"**

**Sam just kept driving.**

**"Danica… you should know by now that demons are the masters of lies."**

**"I know…" Hex kept from grinning as she looked over at him, "Please don't be mad…"**

"…**I'm not mad Dani…" Sam sighed, feeling guilty about snapping at her. That is, if this was really Danica.**

**"She seemed so serious about it though…" she shook her head, "But… I can't be… can I?" she rubbed her face, "Damn demon…"**

**"Try not thinking about it. While you're asleep, I'll go out and buy a pregnancy test… but keep in mind, no matter how serious demons are, they lie. Trust me… I know."**

**"Yea… I guess I just let her get to me… I shouldn't have blurted that out like that anyway…"**

"**It's alright hun… you're not ready to hunt demons. At least not alone. And… in case this demon **_**is**_** telling the truth, I'm not going to allow you to hunt while you're pregnant…"**

**"I won't argue on that… but I really think I am ready… tonight was rough, but this isn't my first demon…" she moved over closer and rested her head on his shoulder, "…Can you still drive if I do this?"**

**"Yeah, I can still drive… but Dani, that demon was so long ago… you weren't alone… you were with me and Dean… and you died… you aren't ready."**

**Now Hex knew what Sam really thought about his wife's hunting skills, but she stayed silent. Instead of arguing, she snuggled into his shoulder and pretended to be asleep. Sam kept driving, glancing at her.**

_**I don't know why but… this feels… off…**_

**Hex was a good actress and once again hid a smile.**

_**I'll start with him once we're alone in the hotel…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hi, angelsaiyan22 here. Just letting you know, from this point on, the succubus will be doing her job… and doing it very well. If you don't understand my subtle reference, she's going to start raping the boys. From here on in, almost every chapter will have a scene of her raping Sam or Dean. Don't like? Don't read.**

**And please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Danica pulled at the handcuffs again, then tried the pipe. She slammed her palms on the pipe.**

"**Dammit!" she groaned, laying her head against the pipe, "Too tired…"**

**XxX**

_**It was a little chapel, but it was all they needed. Their only guests were Dean and Bobby. Danica didn't have any living relatives, but hiding up in the rafters were four little balls of light, watching quietly.**_

"_**Do you, Samuel Winchester, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**_

"_**I do." Sam grinned, squeezing Danica's hands.**_

"_**And do you, Danica Blossom Richards, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_

"_**I do." Danica smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks.**_

"_**If there is anyone who objects to the union of these two souls, speak now, or forever hold your peace."**_

"_**Don't do it Sammy!"**_

"_**Dean!" Bobby whacked him over the head, but really, it was what Sam and Danica needed. They both laughed a bit. Even the preacher grinned.**_

"_**Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."**_

_**Sam moved the veil back, just now seeing the tears staining her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs as he kissed her. Danica wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.**_

"_**I love you so much Sam."**_

"_**And I love you, Mrs. Winchester." Danica smiled.**_

**XxX**

**Danica suddenly thought of Sam, and what the Succubus would do to him.**

"**Sam… dammit!" she pulled again against the pipe, but with no luck. She ended up laying her head on the pipe, closing her eyes, "No…"**

**XxX**

**Sam pulled up into the driveway at the motel and stopped the car. He looked at Hex as she opened her eyes a little.**

"**You must think I'm acting really strange…"**

"**Just a little bit."**

"**I just got really freaked out… guess it made me clingy… I'll be fine after some rest though, okay? Don't worry about me."**

"**Easier said than done, Dani." He got out of the car and walked to her side, opening the door and picking her up.**

"**You don't have to carry me."**

"**I know, but can't a husband spoil his wife?"**

"**Speaking of that… Sam… do you think you could lay with me in the room? Just until I fall asleep?"**

"**Sure… I will." He agreed as he walked inside.**

"**Hey." Dean greeted them by the door to the room, "Oh… that's a nasty looking gash on your face there kiddo."**

"**Yeah, I know. She got me good." Sam just walked into the room and set her down on the bed, "Heh… I can stand you know… you spoil me too much."**

"**Oh I agree." Dean said, leaning on the doorway, "You're gonna make her rotten Sam. You'll have to throw her out for a fresh one."**

**Hex played along as she stuck her tongue out at the elder Winchester brother. Sam was still quiet.**

_**This can't be my Dani… **_

"**I'll let you kiddos rest. This is supposed to be your honeymoon after all." Dean grinned, "Have fun." Then he walked back out to his room.**

"**That brother of yours…" Hex stretched out on the bed.**

"**Are you sure you're okay? You're acting… weird."**

"**Weird?" Hex wasn't too worried if he was catching on at this point, "Well… maybe that demon did something to me…"**

"**Really? Well… I was sort of thinking of something different." Sam walked over to his laptop and opened it. Hex sat up and looked over at him.**

"**Like… what?"**

"**Well, either you're being controlled, or you **_**are**_** the demon trying to trick me." He began to type. Hex just sat and watched for a moment.**

"**You… you don't think I'm really me?"**

_**Dammit… guess he's got a brain in that cute little head of his after all…**_

"**It's a possibility. You made yourself known way too well. You see, my Danica is hard to duplicate or act like." **

**Hex got up and walked over, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She started to sing, or rather hum, her song. Sam stopped typing, seemingly frozen in time. Hex grinned and spoke while still humming.**

"**Why don't you just forget about all that…? I'm really me. Danica Blossom Richards Winchester…" Sam lowered his arms as his eyes slid closed, "That's better." She grinned as she shut the laptop, "Now, come to bed with me, your wife Danica… okay Sam?"**

"**A-alright."**

"**Good…" Hex grinned. She took his arm and had him follow her to the bed. She didn't stop her song the whole time. She pushed Sam back on the bed and started to strip him as his eyes remained fogged over. She shifted to her true form so she could steal his life force, but to him she still looked like Danica. She threw his clothes to the floor, teasing him a bit as she slowly removed his boxers.**

"**Big boy…" she ran her hand over his length, making Sam moan and writhe at her touch. She straddled his hips and kissed him, trailing kisses from his lips to his chest and shoulders.**

"**D-Dani…" Sam was breathless as Hex worked her magic. **

"**Yes Sam?"**

"**H-hurry…" She ran her tongue up his chest as she mounted him. He gasped loudly as Hex's song buzzed in his ears.**

"**I'm here to do as you please."**

**She began to move, up and down, making him buck his hips. She began to move faster. His swollen length was hard. She tightened around him, making him roll his head back as his back arched. He bucked hard as she continued to rock and kiss him. There was a faint glow in her belly as energy was stolen.**

"**More…"**

"**You're almost there…" Hex sucked on his throat. There was a sudden rush in her lower abdomen as the energy flow stopped and Sam moaned. He was spent, out cold.**

**Hex sighed, slightly annoyed as she got off him. Then again, this was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to last longer. She shifted back into Danica's form and laid down beside him.**

"**Get your rest, you'll need it." She played with his hair as he slept beside her soundly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Danica couldn't move. A few hours had passed since Hex had left, and she still couldn't get loose. She was laying her head on the pipe, breathing hard as the room heated up.**

"**Can't fall asleep… not with this… might be a concussion…" she looked around again. She saw the broken tape recorder, and cursed to herself. **

"**Might as well…" she stretched out her leg and dragged over the broken tape player, pushing it closer to herself until she could pick it up in her hands. She pulled out the tape, and it was completely intact.**

**She started to laugh a bit.**

"**I can… I can still save him… I just have to get out of here…" she stuffed the tape in her pocket and looked around again, "There has to be something…"**

**XxX**

_**There was a field in Danica's home town. It was large, and Danica spent a lot of time there. Sam knew he would find her there.**_

"_**Danica?" Danica looked back at him. She had been crying and quickly looked away from him.**_

"_**Are you saying goodbye?"**_

"_**No." Sam walked up and sat beside her on the large tree root. She looked back at him in confusion, "You're coming along."**_

"_**Wh-what?"**_

"_**You, me, and Dean. We're hunters, aren't we?"**_

"_**But why should I go with you?" she looked away again.**_

"_**Because…" he took her hand, "You know we don't have much cash, so… bare with this for now." Danica looked at her hand as she pulled it away. There was a simple silver ring on her left ring finger.**_

"_**Wh-what's…?"**_

"_**Dani… marry me." She looked back up at him, her eyes wide.**_

"_**What… did you say?"**_

"_**Dani… please… will you marry me?"**_

_**Danica just stared at him, shocked. But she soon realized what this meant as she nearly tackled him off the tree root, hugging him and kissing him.**_

"_**Yes! Yes, I will!" she was crying as Sam hugged her tightly.**_

**XxX**

**Hex, in the mean time, was sitting up on the bed, watching Sam sleep.**

"**Heh… too easy…"**

**Sam slept on his side, facing her. For a second- just a second- Hex felt a tinge of guilt. Then she heard something. It was high pitched, and to her, very annoying.**

**Through the cracked window, four tiny balls of light flew in. There was a golden one, a silver one, a blue one, and a purple one. They flew right up at her grinning, but quickly their smiles turned into shock.**

"**Shit. Fairies."**

**Sam slept right through the little fiasco. Hex snatched the four fairies right out of the air. The four little fairies, each dressed the same colored they glowed, squirmed, jingling noisily. Hex looked around and saw the little desk in the corner of the room. She stuck them in the top drawer and turned the desk around so that the drawer was against the wall.**

**Sam rolled over in his sleep as Hex sat in the chair, watching him while playing with her hair. She again felt that tang of guilt, but just as quickly ignored it. She had done this many times before, so why feel guilty now?**

**Sam sat up, eyes closed and holding his temples. Hex grinned and walked back over to the bed as he swung his legs off the side. He only then noticed that he was naked, but the blanket was still covering him at the moment.**

"**Well," Hex grinned, "Good morning." She pecked him on the cheek. Sam looked at her in confusion.**

"**It's morning?" he asked.**

"**You're really out of it." Hex held his arm and rested her chin near his shoulder, "It's the same morning. You fell asleep… not that I blame you, since you were up worrying about me." Sam rubbed his head again.**

"**Yeah, yeah… I remember. Did you get any sleep?" he looked away a bit, "Because I can see I'm naked here." Hex grinned at him.**

"**Heh… yes, well… we had a little marital fun before I tried to go to sleep, but then I had a nightmare… so I got back up and ate some breakfast."**

"**Oh… alright." Again, he rubbed his forehead, "Are you sure we didn't… spar or something? My body feels a little heavy." Hex grinned, kissing him hard. Sam kissed her back just as deeply.**

"**I guess we were a little rough… but no, we didn't spar."**

"**Then you must've kicked my ass." He picked up his boxers and put them on. Hex put her hand on his wrist.**

"**I'm going to get some sleep… think you can go out and get that test for me? I need to know before tonight… because I'm going to kick her ass if it was a lie."**

**Sam looked at her oddly.  
"Yeah sure… but I'm not letting you out tonight even if she was lying."**

"**Then for now we'll have to agree to disagree." Hex said, trying to act like Danica, and doing fairly well. Sam nodded.**

"**That's fine, but you're not going out. You had a rough night. I'll ask Dean to search for tonight. Me and you are resting."**

"**Well…" Hex ran a finger down his bare chest, "I don't know how much 'resting' we'll do… maybe you're right. I don't like it though."**

"**I know you don't, you never do." Sam spotted his computer sitting on the dresser, and walked over, picking it up, "Why is this out of the case?"**

"**I… was trying to figure out what kind of demon this is, after that nightmare."**

"**Oh… well… did you find it useful?"**

"**I got it narrowed down. I'll let Dean know before he goes out."**

"**Alright. Wanna talk about the dream?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Alright then…" Sam leaned on the wall behind him, holding his head and closing his eyes. Hex smirked a little but quickly stopped.**

"**Are you okay? Maybe you should lay back down for a little bit."**

"**Nah, I'm good. I probably just need something to eat."**

"**Oh, alright. Well…" Hex stretched out on the bed, "You'll know where to find me… for anything."**

"**No, it's alright." He sat back down on the edge of the bed, "I'll wait for you to fall asleep."**

"**Alright." Hex grinned, "Thanks."**

"**You're welcome." Sam grinned back. Hex moved over and put her head down in his lap. She started humming again.**

"…**Heh… if I do this… you won't be able to leave."**

**Sam closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.**

"**I won't ever leave…"**

"**Good… very good." She smirked and she sat up and straddled his lap, "Why don't we have another go?"**

**Sam could only nod in response. Hex placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply.**

_**This is so much fun…**_

**With the constant humming, Sam was lost in his own little world. Hex shifted back to her own form, but again, he only saw Danica. He pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her throat and nibbling on her ear. Hex closed her eyes and moaned. She loved letting the men be in control of the sex, even if technically she was still in control of them. She let him think she was Danica and let him do as he pleased. A few more kisses and moans, and he penetrated her. She bucked her hips as he began to thrust in her, hard.**

"**Good boy… keep it up…"**

**She tightened herself around him, and he moaned. He hung his head, eyes closed as he kept going. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, licking his throat. She rubbed herself against him, making him gasp loudly as her scales cut his flesh. Her belly was glowing from the stolen energy, and his chest was covered in tiny cuts that bled.**

"**D-Dani…"**

"**Shh…" she kissed him hard, licking his lips. He parted his lips for her, and their tongues began to battle it out for dominance. He tasted good to her. She put her hand on the back of his head and made the kiss even deeper. They finally parted for air as Sam finally came, and he moaned as he dropped beside her.**

**Hex grinned, licking the blood off his chest.**

AN: ok, i'm not so shallow as to tell you all I'll stop writing if no one reviews, but come on! last time I checked I had 99 hits and no reviews. This is a new writing style for me so please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok, 170+ hits and no reviews? Come on people, send me a little love. I do have a warning here for you Dean fans... its his turn now.

Please, PLEASE review!

**Chapter 4:**

**That Night**

**Sam was sleeping again. He looked perfectly fine, except he was sweating, pale, and covered in tiny scars. His breathing also sounded a bit ragged. Hex had his lap straddled as she continued to hum her song. She was licking the cuts her scales made as she absorbed the life energy out of Sam. He groaned softly in his sleep.**

"**So much energy in you…" she rolled her head back, touching every inch of his bare chest with her roaming hands, "Slight spice of demon power in you…" she moaned loudly, grinning, "Wish there were more like you out there…" she nearly purred as her scales shifted, "Makes my scales vibrate…" Sam groaned and tried to roll over, but couldn't due to the succubus sitting on him, "Heh… yes… sleep … sleep forever…" she continued, keeping him aroused even as he slept, humming her song even as she purred from the raw energy entering her body.**

**Dean was in the next room, trying to watch one of those 'Girls Gone Wild' videos, but was unable to enjoy it due to the music in the next room. He didn't recognize the song, but then again, Danica had a weird and random choice in music. He was reluctant to interrupt them, but then again… was he? He rubbed his temples again.**

"**Oh come on! That cheesy music has to stop." He got up, nearly tripping over the empty pizza and Chinese take-out boxes, and walked out to the next room, knocking.**

"**Sam? Danica?" the door pushed open as he knocked, "Dude I'm sorry, I know it's your honeymoon but-"**

**Hex froze, looking at Dean. Dean froze, looking at the hot, nude woman. Until he noticed the scales and the fact that she was sitting on his little brother.**

"**I-- …what… you're not Dani… hey!" Hex stopped humming from surprise as Dean rushed in, "What are you doing to Sam?! Get away from him!"**

**Hex grinned and stood up from the bed in a fluid movement.**

"**Poor boy…" she started humming again as she walked over to him. Dean's body relaxed, but his mind wasn't quite there.**

"**You… you're the demon… wh-where's Danica?" his eyes fogged over as she got closer, humming louder. Hex pushed him against the wall lightly, just holding him there.**

"**It doesn't matter… look at you…" She pressed herself against him. Behind her, Sam groaned and rolled over in his sleep. Dean saw him, "You're a big boy too, aren't you?"**

"**S-Sam… what are you… doing to…"**

"**Shhh…" she put her finger over his lips, "It doesn't matter at all…" she pressed herself against him more and kissed him. Dean's eyes slid closed as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, "Your room?"**

"**Yea…" Dean's eyes were fogged over now as Hex held his hand, leading him from the room. She closed the door, sure Sam would sleep long enough for her to take his brother for a ride.**

**Once inside Dean's room, she walked over to the bed, clearing the flood of food boxes to the floor. She didn't stop her song. Dean walked over and climbed on top of her, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her hard.**

"**Take me Dean." She purred, her hands already stripping the clothes off of him. She pulled his shirt off, licking his chest. Dean shivered, but didn't reply as he continued to kiss her. Hex tossed the shirt aside and scratched his chest with a claw. He gasped in pain, and then in pleasure as she licked the blood off. Dean could only moan and buck his hips as she pulled his boxers off, "Be patient, I almost have it."**

**Hex tossed his clothes to the floor, and rubbed her chest against him. Her scales cut into his flesh, making her purr as she continued to lick away blood. He moaned again as she wrapped her legs around him. He didn't waste time entering her, and she purred in approval. He began to rock his hips as her belly began to glow from the energy.**

**Dean thrust harder and faster, and Hex wrapped her legs around him tighter. Her song continued as she sucked on his neck and throat. He rolled his head back, and his eyes slid shut. Hex felt the hard, swollen length become soft as Dean collapsed on her. He was finished, but that was fine with her. That was the point after all. She had stolen just as much energy from Dean just then as she had from Sam all day. She wasn't going to kill him yet, Sam came first. **

"**Good boy." She kissed him again as she slid out from under him. He didn't move, "Stay asleep now."**

**She headed out of the room, shifting back into Danica's form as Sam began to stir. He was feeling oddly tired. His body felt heavy.**

"**D-Danica?"**

**Hex walked back in and walked back over to Sam, sitting on the bed.**

"**Right here, hun." She smirked.**

"**I… feel like shit…" Sam finally opened his eyes.**

"**Oh… I'm sorry… poor baby…" she laid down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. Sam closed his eyes again.**

"**And… who was here earlier?"**

"**Just Dean…" she started humming again, "Try to sleep."**

"**I… I don't want to sleep…"**

"**Then what do you want to do?" Hex smirked, running her fingers over his chest.**

"**Not sleep… I need some medicine… or something…"**

"**Maybe I can make you feel better." She grinned and kissed him. He kissed back tiredly.**

"**Danica… I don't have the energy to do this again." He looked over at her.**

"**Oh… you have more energy than you think…" she grinned again as she ran her hand under the blanket, moving lower before Sam grabbed her wrist weakly.**

"**Danica please…"**

**Hex just continued to hum, now a bit louder. Sam closed his eyes and let her hand go. Her grin spread.**

"**Soon… very soon…"**

"**Soon… till what?" Sam asked, his eyes still closed.**

"**Try to rest… there's no medicine for this."**

"**No… medicine…" Sam breathed. Hex started running her hand under the blanket again, moving lower**

"**That's right… no medicine… rest is all you need… rest and maybe a little recreation…" Sam could only groan in response, his hips leaning into her hand under the sheet, "Do you like that idea, Sammy?"**

"**I do…" Sam nodded.**

"**Then take me."**

**Sam rolled on top of her as she pulled her pants and underwear down. Sam, eyes foggy, didn't waste time as he began to thrust in her. Hex smiled, stealing more energy. Sam didn't last long at all. A few moments and he collapsed, not even ejaculating this time. Hex rolled him off, frowning. He was out cold already.**

**XxX**

**Danica was never big on crying, but for the past hour she couldn't seem to stop. She was laying her head on the pipe, trying to think of any other way to get out. Her head was throbbing and it was incredibly hot in the tiny room.**

"**S-Sam… I'm sorry… so sorry… you've saved me… but I can't save you…"**

**XxX**

_**Danica looked like shit, to be fair. Voices had been keeping her up at night for weeks. She had to tell Sam and Dean, they already knew about the demon in the town causing it. Now she was sitting under a tree in her own back yard, pale with dark circles under her eyes. She was doing her best to stay awake, Sam was afraid that if she fell asleep now she wouldn't wake back up.**_

"_**I don't like this." Sam said, watching from the Impala.**_

"_**I don't either, but it's our best bet."**_

"_**Why does it have to be her?"**_

"_**It's already after her. If we don't get it now, it could get her later."**_

_**The demon had been making people hear its voice, or see its image in their mirrors, trying to make them think they were crazy. It was trying to do so, so they would think they **_**were**_** crazy and they would eventually kill themselves. Then it would devour them and steal their souls. So far, three people in the town had been killed. Danica was its next victim. It picked her because she didn't want Sam to leave, in fact, earlier that same day they had argued about it. Sam didn't want her to come because he was afraid of losing her. It was easier to leave.**_

_**Danica sat beneath the tree, holding a knife. Above her, five little balls of light sat, watching. There was a pink one, a gold one, a silver one, a purple one, and a blue one. They were her girls, her fairies. They were there for comfort because she was bait, and she was terrified. True, this had been her idea, but now that she was actually here, she was regretting it.**_

_**There was a noise, branches breaking. Danica turned to look, but saw nothing. Her stomach went into a knot. Another sound, and she jumped again.**_

"_**Do it." She looked up and saw a black outline, "Finish it." It hissed at her. She shook her head.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**He'll leave you. Just do it, leave him before he can hurt you."**_

"_**Danica!" Sam came running out. The demon hissed and jumped on top of her. Danica cried out loudly. Sam ripped the demon off of her and tossed him away, turning around to face it.**_

"_**Sam!" Dean tossed him a shot gut loaded with rock salt. Sam caught it and fired it at the demon. Dean did the same. The demon dodged again and again, lunging at Danica again.**_

"_**Stop!" Sam snapped. The demon froze, blinking and staring at him.**_

"_**You… you're the demon ki-"**_

"_**Sammy!"**_

_**Sam aimed and shot the rock salt square in the demon's head. Its eyes widened before its body began to melt into the ground. The grass died where the black acidic goo touched it.**_

"_**That's it? I'm kinda disappointed." Dean said, "Why did that work? It's just rock salt." **_

"_**I don't know, but it looks pretty dead to me. I'll look it up later." Sam looked back over at Danica. She was facing away from them on her side beneath the tree, and hadn't moved.**_

"_**Dani?" he walked over and knelt beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, its over." She didn't move. Dean walked over, putting his gun down.**_

"_**Rise and shine kiddo." But still, she didn't move.**_

_**Sam rolled her onto her back, and froze. The knife she had brought for protection was embedded in her chest. Blood was everywhere, on her clothes, on her chest, and on the grass.**_

"_**D…Dani…" Sam pulled her close, hugging her to him tightly and pulling the blade out. She was just deadweight. Sam buried his face in her hair.**_

"_**My god…" that's all Dean could say as he watched. The five little fairies, each named after their color, flew down, circling Sam and Danica, "Get away!" Dean swatted at them. The littlest one, the pink one, flew down and landed on Danica's stomach. The other four landed on the ground beside them.**_

_**Sam raised his head as the little pink fairy glowed brightly. She had her hands folded, as if she was praying. But just as suddenly as she began to glow bright white, she turned gray and dropped, limp.**_

"_**God… not you too…" he carefully picked her up in one hand, and looked down as the remaining four hugged each other. He looked back at the once pink fairy, who was now pale and gray, and cold in his hand. But at the same time, he felt something against his chest. He looked down to see Danica gasping for air.**_

"_**What the…" Dean knelt down to get a closer look. Danica blinked a few times before looking up at Sam.**_

"_**S-Sam? Wh… what's going on? Where's the demon?"**_

"_**We got it kiddo. Couldn't have done it without you." Dean said.**_

"_**R-really?" she tried to sit up, but moaned and leaned against Sam, "My chest hurts…"**_

"_**You… you were stabbed." Sam said.**_

"_**Wha?" Danica looked at the blood on her shirt, but felt her chest. There was no stab wound, "But… how?" Sam lifted his hand, showing her the gray fairy. Danica knew right on sight which one it was as she took her in both hands, "No… Pink…" Dani hugged her close to her face, tears sliding down her face, "She traded her life for me…"**_

_**Sam hugged her close as she inevitably cried herself to sleep in his arms, but he was content holding her. She was still alive.**_

**XxX**

"**I have to get out of here… I have to save him…"**

"**Well you can't like this."**

**Danica looked up at a woman who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She was in her late twenties, or possibly early thirties. She had long brown hair with her bangs pulled back, jeans, a white tank top, and a black jacket. She walked over and knelt down beside a shocked Danica. They had the same green eyes.**

"**M-mom?" the woman smiled warmly and nodded, "But…"**

"**My baby girl…" the woman who appeared to be Beth Blossom brushed Danica's sweat-slick hair back from her face, "You are an awesome hunter, you know."**

"**I wouldn't be here if I was any good… Sam's going to be killed…" she started crying again.**

"**Shh… no he won't." Beth hugged her, holding her close and running her fingers through her daughter's hair, "You'll save him… why do you think I'm here?"**

"**But how? How are you… and how will I…?"**

"**Sometimes… as a hunter… you have to be creative. **_**Very creative**_**. Your father-- Randy-- and I were once abducted by this whack job. He wanted to sacrifice us to a dead god or something… and there we were, standing up, both chained around this pole back-to-back. To get us out, your father popped his shoulder out of place. The chains got some slack from that and fell to the ground, freeing us."**

**Danica closed her eyes, thinking. She didn't like where this was going.**

"**What's that got to do with this?"**

"**Think baby girl… you can get free…" Danica sat back up and looked at her hands, "Which is worse? The pain you'll experience from this… or the pain from losing Sam?"**

**Danica closed her eyes and nodded.**

"…**I know what I have to do…" she opened her eyes again and looked back over at her mother, "…Are you… really my mother? Or… just a hallucination?"**

**The figure didn't say anything. She brushed back Danica's hair again, smiling warmly. Right then, Danica didn't care either way. That **_**was**_** her mother. She smiled back, feeling warm tears mix with sweat as her mother's form faded away.**

"…**I'm coming Sam…" Danica looked around, but still, there was nothing useful. The only thing in the room she could reach was the broken tape player. She sighed as she picked it up in her right hand, laying her left hand flat on the ground. She took a big breath as she slammed the hard metal and plastic device down on the joint of her thumb. She screamed in pain as she felt the joint being crushed.**

**Danica whimpered, laying her head on the pipe as she tried to regain her composure. She pulled her hand through the handcuff then, wincing. She was finally free. She took in a deep breath as she got up and ran right out the door. She looked around, realizing she was pretty far from the motel. She cursed as she cradled her hand.**

"**Hey, you okay there?" a cop asked. Danica knew from Dean and Sam's past that it was better to stay away from the authorities.**

"**I'm fine, just a little workout. Jogging you know."**

"**Jogging at night?"**

"**It just now got dark, didn't it sir?"**

"**That's true. Alright then. Have a good night little lady."**

"**Goodnight officer." Danica sighed.**

_**Thank god for small towns…**_

**It hadn't been dark long, as the city's nearby town hall clock chimed seven times. The street lights were coming on. The cool night air was refreshing, even a little rejuvenating. She took in a deep breath before going to make her call, having to hold the receiver on her shoulder as she dialed.**

**XxX**

**Dean was sleeping, still sleeping that is, from his encounter earlier. He hadn't even moved since then. The only thing now bringing him back to consciousness was an annoying, high pitch ring.**

**He sat up, having trouble thinking straight. He stood up beside the bed and shook his head, trying to think. He realized he was standing buck naked, but luckily there wasn't anyone around. Not that he was shy. He found the source of the annoying sound; his cell phone. He answered it.**

"**Yeah?" he closed his eyes and rubbed his head.**

"_**Dean!**_**"**

"**Gah! Too loud… what the hell… Danica?"**

"_**Yes! Are you alright?**_**"**

"**I was till you started yelling at me. And why the hell did you call me, you're right next door."**

"_**Dean, you need to listen to me! There's no time alright?**_**" **

"**Yeah, sure… is something wrong with Sam?"**

"_**I've been trapped all fucking day, there's a demon that took my place! She's after Sam! That's not me!**_**"**

"**What the hell?!"**

"_**She's a succubus, the same demon I was trailing last night! I have a way to stop her, I just need you to stall for me!**_**"**

"**Where are you? I'll pick you up!"**

"_**No time! You have to save Sam!**_**"**

"…**On my way. Hurry up kiddo." Dean hung up the phone, grabbed his pants, and went out to the car.**

**XxX**

**Danica held her wrist as she took off toward the motel running as fast as she could.**

_**Hang on Sam…**_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: finally! a few reviews! thank you so much! this story is relatively short, only three more chapters after this, so send me some love people! REVIEW please! I've never had to beg so much before!

**Chapter 5:**

**Dean didn't waste any time. He slipped his boxers on and grabbed a few hand guns from the trunk from the Impala, a shotgun, and just to be safe, he also grabbed the Colt. He didn't waste time opening the door either; he just kicked it wide open.**

**Hex was still in Danica's form, laying beside Sam. He was extremely pale by now. Hex was snuggled up at his side, one hand apparently very busy while she was kissing his neck and lips.**

"**Sammy!"**

**Sam jumped, which in turn made Hex jump as well.**

"**Dean! Ever hear of knocking?!"**

"**Stupid bitch!" he pulled out the shotgun, "Back away from my brother. Now!"**

"**D-dean… what are you… doing?" Sam asked as he sat up. Hex stepped back from the bed, up against the wall.**

"**Dean? D-don't point that at me… you're scaring me…"**

"**Fucking whore, I know what you're doing! Danica called me!" Sam looked between the two of them, completely lost, "Sam! Why do you think you're so tired?! This is a demon!"**

**Sam looked over at her again.**

"**Sam no, I'm Danica! Please don't let him hurt me!"**

"**Don't listen to her!"**

"**Sam please! He's going to kill me!"**

"**I… I have been tired every time I… had sex with you…"**

"**Come on Sam, look at her! She was all cut up this morning and now she looks fine!"**

"**You…" Sam looked up at her, "What did you do to Danica?!"**

**Hex sighed, shaking her head and shifting back to normal. She had a lot of fun, she usually did things a lot quicker. One long good fuck and the man between her legs was dead.**

"**Well it was only a matter of time…" she looked over at Dean and started singing loudly, "You don't want to use that gun on me." Dean's eyes slid closed as the gun fell to the floor.**

"**Stop it." Sam glared at her. She kept singing as she spoke, grinning.**

"**You don't have the power or energy to stop me." She straddled his lap, placing her hand on the back of his neck, "I've had fun with you… but I need to end this…" she kissed him deeply while still humming.**

"**Sam…" Dean fell back against the wall, hitting the floor and holding his head. He couldn't think or see straight.**

**Sam was growing really pale as he continued trying to push her off, but Hex just pushed him down on the bed. A faint glow could be seen as she started to drain what little energy Sam had left.**

_**Danica… Dani I'm sorry…**_

**Sam slowly stopped struggling, his arms going limp on the bed.**

**Danica saw the door thrown open and ran up. Dean was on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked drunk, as Danica knew from personal experience. Then her eyes locked onto Hex and Sam.**

"**Hex!! Get away from him!!" Hex just looked over at her, still making out with the unresponsive form of her husband. Danica yelled again, "I said get away from him!"**

"**And if I don't?"**

**Danica looked around, but the answer came to her from the parking lot. She ran out to the Impala and into the driver's seat. She had a copy of the key.**

_**Thanks Dean…**_

**She started the engine, the headlights partially lit up the room, making Hex's scales light up blood red.**

"**Take this you bitch!" Danica stuffed the tape into the player and hit the play button, turning the volume up on high.**

**Hex screeched loudly and jumped back as Sam dropped against the bed. Danica ran back in and grabbed the shotgun, pointing it at her.**

_**BANG!!**_

**Dean shook his head and regained his composure in time to see the rock salt slam into Hex's chest, throwing her back against the wall.**

"**Dammit Danica! How many times do I have to tell you?! Aim for the head!"**

"**I would've if I could have used both hands to aim! My left hand is busted you jerk! Now listen! The song has weakened her, we can kill her with a normal gun now!"**

**"Got it!"  
**

**Hex jumped over the bed, weakened from the song but not dead yet. She slammed Danica into the wall, grabbing her arms and pinned them over her head. Danica winced, crying out due to her damaged hand, and ended up dropping the gun. Hex grinned and licked her neck.**

"**Sorry… you lose, Fanny. You taste good, too."**

"…**What did you call me?" Danica's eyes widened.**

"**Danica!" Dean slammed his shoulder into Hex, tackling her off Danica. Danica was pulled to the floor too, but sat up and saw Dean trying to hold Hex down, "Don't just sit there! Do something!"**

**Danica noticed the Colt sticking out the back of Dean's pants, and grabbed it, aiming it at Hex. Hex looked up at Danica and stopped fighting.**

"**Move Dean." Danica stood up and moved closer. Dean looked up at her and stepped back.**

**Hex scooted herself back against the wall, covering her ears and shaking. She looked up at Danica. Danica lowered the gun for a mere second, but she raised it back up at her again, aiming right between the eyes.**

"…**You… were lucky to have him… you have no idea how much Dani… no idea…"**

"**I know… I know every second of every day how lucky I am to be his wife."**

_**BANG!!**_

**Hex was hit. Shot right through the head. She dropped back against the wall. Danica thought she saw her black eyes turn blue before she fell over, the demonic energy popping and crackling inside of her.**

"…**Dean… you alright?"**

"…**Yeah… I'm fine."**

**Danica looked over at Sam and dropped the Colt. He looked like a corpse. He was pale, unmoving. His chest wasn't moving. Danica ran over and climbed on the bed, sitting beside him. She took his hand and held it close.**

"**Sam? Sam!" she kissed his hand, "Come on… Sam please…" Sam didn't respond. Danica felt tears fall as she put her forehead on his chest, "Please wake up…"**

"**Sammy…" Danica wanted to scream, but didn't. She just shook, "Come on Danica…"**

"**No." Dean walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.**

"**Come on."**

"**No!" Danica shook Sam, "Wake up! Wake up Sam!"**

"**Danica, stop it!" Dean sat down in front of her, keeping his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me." She shook her head, "Danica… h-he's gone."**

"**No!!" Dean hugged her, and Danica just went limp. She just let Dean hold her as she cried.**

"**We were too late. It's nobody's fault, that's just…"**

"**He wouldn't give up on us."**

"**My room has another bed. You can stay in there tonight. We'll… deal with this… in the morning."**

"**He's not dead."**

"**Danica--"**

"**He can't be! Alright?! He just can't be!"**

"**Look at him! I hate it too, but it's true!"**

"**No it's not!" Danica pulled free from Dean and basically collapsed onto Sam, holding him tight and crying on his bare chest.**

"**Danica-"**

"**I don't wanna hear it!" she shook, "I can't do this… not alone…"**

"**You're not alone. I'm not going to abandon you."**

"**No… you don't understand… sh-she said I… was pregnant."**

**Dean turned really pale.**

"**What? Pregnant? And you were hunting?"**

"**I didn't know… I don't know… my girls will know…" Danica sat up and looked around, "Where are my girls?"**

"**Huh? Oh, the fairies. I don't know…"**

**High pitch jingling answered the question. Danica walked over to the desk and opened the drawer. The fairies flew at her and landed on her shoulders. All but the silver one, that is. She always seemed to be the oldest of the group. She flew around Danica a few times and stopped in front of her face, grinning.**

"**So… am I?" the little silver fairy nodded, and Danica burst into tears.**

"**Dani…" Dean walked over and hugged her again. This time he seemed to need the comfort too. Danica hugged him back tightly, "Look kiddo, its not like I'm going to abandon you, alright?"**

**Danica just shook her head. She pushed away from Dean and walked back over to the bed. The fairies flew away, to the table against the wall.**

"**He… **_**can't**_**… be gone…"**

**Dean just watched her in silence. She walked over to him, tears falling, and knelt beside him on the floor. She took his hand in both of hers, too numb right now to feel the pain in her crushed hand. She was quiet.**

_**It can't end like this…**_

**Danica closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head, her forehead on his arm. She was shaking. She was also accepting the loss. He was cold already. She looked up at him again.**

"**Sam…" she leaned in and kissed him on the lips hard. She then pressed her forehead against his, "This… is really… the end…"**

**Dean couldn't watch anymore. He turned, looking out the window. The fairies were at a loss. They didn't know what to do to help. Dean looked back over at the dead demon, but all that was left was 125lbs worth of dust.**

**Danica stayed where she was, her tears falling from her face and onto his.**

"**Don't leave me… don't leave **_**us**_**… come back… please come back…"**

**Sam's arm twitched. Danica didn't miss it either. She moved back a bit as his arm came up and rested on her cheek. Her eyes widened.**

"**Wh-who said… I was going anywhere…?"**

"**S-Sam…" Danica kissed him again.**

"**Sammy?" Dean turned and looked over. Sam's arm fell limp on the bed.**

"**He's alive…" Danica was grinning, the tears falling now were tears of joy.**

"**Tired though…" Sam moaned, "Can't… really move…"**

"**Go back to sleep." Danica pushed his hair back, "We'll be here in the morning."**

**Sam didn't get a chance to respond. He was so tired he fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.**

**Danica sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through his hair. Dean finally came out of his stupor and walked over, putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned and hugged him tightly.**

"**I told you… didn't I tell you? He's alright… we'll be alright…" Dean grinned and hugged her tightly.**

"**Yes, you told me. Danica, we should get your wrist and head looked at." She shook her head.**

"**I don't want to leave him…"**

"**You don't have to. The first aid is in the car." Danica just nodded as he walked out. Dean turned off the radio, took out the keys, and grabbed the first aid kit from the backseat. He came back in to see her holding her head, "Are you alright?"**

"**Now that the adrenaline is wearing off… I feel like shit… heh…"**

"**Well, get used to it." Dean walked over and sat beside her on the bed, "No one said hunting was easy."**

"**I-I know…" Dean took her arm carefully and started to wrap her hand. Then he noticed the handcuffs still attached to her other hand.**

"**What happened?"**

"**She locked me up… bashed my head into a wall and handcuffed me to a pipe…"**

"**And your hand?"**

"**I… did that myself. To get out of there."**

"**You might have to go to a real doctor."**

"**I figured…"**

"**I'll pick that lock for you once I'm done."**

"**Thanks."**

**Dean was quiet, trying to be careful as he finished wrapping her hand. Then he started cleaning her head. She hissed a few times, but didn't say anything. He then went over to his room quickly and brought his bags in. He grabbed a little cloth case and took some metal piece out of it, and began to pick at the handcuff's lock.**

"**Danica… I know Sam is your husband and everything, but how do you think he'll react seeing you when he wakes up?"**

"**He just did."**

"**I mean when he **_**wakes up**_**. When he's not delirious."**

"**He… if he realized she was a demon… he'd want to know I was okay…"**

"**Not what I really meant Danica…" Dean stopped and looked at her.**

"**I fought… all night and day to get back to him… I want… I **_**need**_** to be here…"**

"**And what are you going to tell him? You know he's going to feel like you want to touch to him… because of… you know… what happened."**

"**I know that's the last thing he needs… for now. He'll let me know when he's ready." She sighed. Dean nodded.**

"**Well, I'm finished."**

"**Alright… thanks for the patch up here…"**

"**No problem. Now, thing is… should I stay here or next door?"**

"**That's up to you." Danica sighed, looking at Sam again.**

"**I think I will." Dean stood, stretching, "Since there's another bed."**

"**That's fine with me."**

"**As long as you can stand me." Dean grinned a bit.**

"**Oh please," Danica grinned back, "I've stayed in a room and a car with the both of you." Danica got up and grabbed some fresh clothes.**

"**Oh… she's not grinning now is she?" Danica blushed a bit and looked away, "Ah, she is."**

"**Cut it out…" She slipped into the bathroom and cracked the door shut, so she could still hear him.**

"**What's there to be upset about?" Dean said, pulling his shoes off, "You killed your first demon and saved Sam. And you've got a bun in the… hey." Dean stopped. For a few minutes he looked between Sam and Danica, "You guys… before the wedding?" his eyes were kind of big as he looked at Sam again, "Way to go Sammy!"**

"**That's really none of your business is it?" Danica said, not looking at him so he wouldn't see her grin.**

"**It is when it's my nephew on the way."**

"**Or niece."**

"**Or nephew." Dean stuck his tongue out at her, "But ya, so what is there to be upset about?"**

"**Gee Dean, your brother was fucking raped by a demon."**

"**So was I." he said. Danica looked back over at him, but didn't push it.**

"**Then you know how he'll feel."**

"**Yeah, guess you're right." Dean sighed, "Damn you're smart."**

"**That's why I married the cute Winchester."**

"**Hey."**

**Danica stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed in red shorts and a white tank top to sleep in.**

"**Dean… could I tell you something… and you not think I'm crazy?"**

"**That's kinda hard."**

"**I'm serious." She walked around and sat on the other side of her bed, so that she was in the middle of the room. Dean looked up at her.**

"**Of course. What is it?"**

"**I…" Danica looked down for a moment, "I saw my mother… my real mother… while I was trapped in that room…"**

"**For real?"**

"**I… just hear me out okay?"**

"**Right, right. What did she say to you?"**

"…**She told me how to get free… so I could save Sam."**

"**And you don't know if it was real or fake?" Dean asked.**

"**Right… it seemed so real… she even held me for a little while…"**

"**Well kiddo, I believe that you actually saw her. I mean, with all the ghosts we've faced..."**

"…**I really wish I was that sure… I mean…" she pointed to her head, "I got my head bashed into a brick wall… and I was stuck in that tiny, hot room all day… maybe I'm just too logical for my own good…"**

"**I think you are. I mean… after all, her daughter was in danger. Try not to think about it too much. Let it be real."**

"**Alright… actually… I think I might have a way to verify it… do you think Bobby's still up?"**

"**Of course. That man is always doing something."**

"**Good… because he would remember this if they told him… my mother didn't actually get me loose… she told me how… explained how her and my father were once in a similar situation, and how they got free… based on what she said… I did this to myself… so I could get free."**

"**You want me to call Bobby? Or do you want to do it?"**

"**I'll do it." Danica said.**

"**Alright. You should drink a lot of water before going to bed, incase you got dehydrated. And don't get too loud." Dean stretched out on the free bed.**

"**I won't."**

**Danica sighed as Dean rolled over so that he was facing away from her. She turned around on the bed and looked at Sam. He was lying on his back, with his head turned the other way from her. She reached out, fingers right over his chest, before she stopped. She just couldn't do it, now after what happened to him. She wanted to so badly, to just hold him close and let him know it was okay. But after what Hex did to him, should knew she had to keep her distance.**

**She picked up her cell phone instead, and dialed Bobby's number.**

"_**Yeah?**_**"**

"**Hey Bobby, its Danica… I uh… I hope I didn't wake you up or anything."**

"_**Heh, not at all kiddo. You should know me by now.**_**"**

"**You should know I'll always ask that too… I got manners, unlike these boys."**

"_**It's refreshing. What's going on?**_**"**

"**I need you to just go with me on this… I think my mother visited me today… and I need to know if it was real or not…" there was a pause.**

"_**I'm listening.**_**"**

"**Ok… so…" Danica took in a breath, "I was hunting this demon last night… and she ended up handcuffing me to a pipe in this tiny little room… she had bashed my head into a wall earlier and well… it was hot and… ya, so anyway…" Danica shook her head, "I was sitting there… about to give up on getting out… and there she was… and she told me this little story… explaining to me how to get out… I need to know if this story was real."**

"_**Your parents were really skilled, Danica. Best hunters I knew. They had many ways of getting out. What did she tell you?**_**"**

"**She said… this guy was going to sacrifice her and dad to some sort of god… and to get out, dad had to pull his shoulder out of place. That gave them both enough slack to get out."**

"_**Heh… I remember that.**_**"**

"**So… that really did happen to them?" Danica rubbed her eyes, "Then maybe that really was her…"**

"_**It could have been. The dead have a good way of contacting people that they love.**_**"**

"**Ya… so I've noticed… thanks a lot Bobby… I feel a lot better now…"**

"_**No problem kiddo. How are those boys? Driving you crazy yet?**_**"**

"**Um… heh… about that…"**

"…_**What?**_**"**

"**That demon I was tailing? Eheh… it was a… a succubus… and she came to the motel…"**

"_**AND YOU WAITED THIS LONG TO TELL ME?!**_**" Danica jumped and nearly fell off the bed. She'd never heard Bobby get so angry.**

"**I'm sorry!" She said, "I didn't want to worry you!"**

"**Hey." Dean sat up, "I thought you were going to keep it down?"**

"_**Put one of them on the phone! Now!**_**"**

**Danica jumped and handed the phone out to Dean. He looked at her oddly and took the phone.**

"**Yeah?"**

**He held the phone away from his ear. Bobby was yelling. Danica shook her head as Dean tried to convince the man that everyone was alright.**

**Danica looked back over at Sam. She went to reach out, but stopped. The fairies came back over to the bed and looked up at her, jingling quietly. Danica shook her head, but they all grabbed her hand and pulled. She finally gave in and lifted her hand on her own, reaching over and brushing Sam's hair back again. Then she rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heart and breathing.**

**Sam moved a little, but stayed fast asleep.**

**Danica sighed and laid down beside him, taking her hand away. She felt tears sting again. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed.**

"**Danica?" it was Dean.**

"**I'm o-okay… I just need to get it out of my system."**

"**But you're not okay."**

"**I was just… holding it all back… trying to fight and be strong… and all that time… she was here… with him."**

"**It's alright. Get it out. I don't think I've ever seen you cry."**

"**Y-yeah you did. When Pink died…"**

"**Oh, right."**

"**D… Dani…?" Danica stopped crying and looked up at Sam.**

"**Sam?" she sat up.**

"**Dani… is that… actually you…?"**

"**Yeah… yeah… it's really me."**

"**I can vouch for her." Dean smirked, putting her phone back on the nightstand. Sam moaned.**

"**I have a headache…"**

"…**I don't know if anything would help, considering the source…"**

"**I should've known…"**

"**Shh… it's alright. I'll go try to find something for your headache."**

"**No, I will." Dean said, "You stay with him Dani." Sam shook his head.**

"**No, it's alright." Danica brushed his hair back again.**

"**Get your rest… you don't have to worry about that demon. I killed her."**

"**How…?"**

"**Well, she was fast and strong… too fast to be shot even with the Colt… I got her song recorded last night, and played it backwards… then I was able to shoot her."**

"**Congratulations… you killed your first demon."**

"**Well… I had to… so I could save you."**

"**Heh… looks like the tables turned… instead of me saving you… you saved me."**

"**Ya… well… hunting is in my genes. And nothing was going to keep me from getting back to you."**

**Sam smiled a bit. Danica looked away again as she laid back down. Sam looked over at her before closing his eyes.**

"**I'm… surprised that you're still here."**

"**Surprised? Why?"**

"**I… just am."**

"**Sam…" Danica thought she would start crying again, "I spent all day trying to get back to you. I crushed my own hand to get free… I'm not leaving you… unless… unless you want… me to." Sam shook his head.**

"**Only if you want too…"**

"**Of course I don't… I don't blame you, if that's what you think. She was a succubus… that's what she does…"**

"…**Doesn't matter… I should've known…"**

"**Even if you did, she used her song to cloud your mind."**

"**Doesn't matter Danica… I should've picked up on it…"**

"**Oh please!" Dean interrupted, "She got to me too Sam. I walked in on her and she got to me. So stop blaming yourselves, both of you. All three of us are idiots." Sam didn't say anything. Dean sighed and got back on his side, "I'll leave it to the two of you."**

"…**He's right you know… I don't blame you… like I said, even if you knew, she would have clouded your mind. You may not even remember if you found out or not."**

"…**I did…"**

"**What?" Danica asked.**

"**I remember… I had my computer out… everything after that is blurry." Sam grabbed the pillow and put it over his face.**

"**Sam…"**

"**Hm?"**

"…**Never mind. Just get some rest."**

"**No… what were you going to say?" Sam moved the pillow.**

"**I was just… worried about you."**

"…**If I was you I'd be worried as well."**

"**I was going to ask if you were alright… but… that's kind of a silly thing to ask…"**

"**Heh… I guess so."**

"**You should get some rest… I should too."**

"**Sounds like a good idea to me… uh… here's your pillow back." He handed it back to her.**

"**Oh… heh." Danica took it back from him. Sam managed to smile at her, "We'll talk more about it in the morning, after we're both rested and healed."**

"**You're just full of ideas, aren't you?"**

"**Heh… saved your ass, didn't I?" Danica managed to smile back at him.**

"**You did." He nodded. Danica felt a tinge of guilt.**

"**Go on back to sleep… you need your rest…"**

"…**Goodnight then…" Sam said, closing his eyes. Danica hesitated, but took his hand.**

"**Goodnight."**

**Sam looked at her, and pulled her to him in a tight hug. Danica hugged him back tightly as he buried his face in her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair.**

"**I'm so sorry Dani…" he squeezed her tighter.**

"**Shh… it wasn't your fault… besides, you thought it was me…" she rested her cheek on the top of his head.**

"**No… it is my fault…"**

"**No it's not… not one bit… it was her, the succubus…"**

"**Dani… stop blaming the demon… I should've tried looking for you last night."**

"**But it **_**was**_** her fault. Her power works on men, it even affected Dean when he walked in on her. Please don't blame yourself… after all, I could have informed you guys last night."**

"**Dani, don't even blame yourself to make me feel better…" he squeezed her closer, "It was me… and you know it. You just don't want to admit it."**

"**Sam…" she buried her face in his hair, "That's the last thing that's been on my mind. I never imagined that, not once. I was locked up all day, and the whole time I as trying to get free to save you. It never occurred to me once to blame you, or me. It was her." Sam didn't say anything, so Danica continued, "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself."**

"**That's easier said than done." Sam said.**

"**I know… but you tell that to me all the time. Now, seriously, go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."**

"…**F-fine… you don't mind if… I don't let you go right…?"**

**Danica felt tears sting her eyes as she smiled at him.**

"**Of course not… I love you so much Sam… don't be so hard on yourself."**

"**Hard not too be…" Sam closed his eyes. Danica continued running her fingers through his hair.**

"**I know… goodnight Sam."**

"…**Goodnight Dani." Sam snuggled a bit closer to her. Danica rested her chin on his head, closing her eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Like in true Supernatural spirit, just because the demon is dead, doesn't mean the story is over. Please people, Review! only 2 more chapters to go!

**Chapter 6:**

**Danica was still asleep as the sun came in through the window. Dean was snoring, as usual, but Sam was starting to wake up. So was Danica. As she stirred, her injured left hand slid down from Sam's chest and hit the side of the bed. She jumped up and whimpered, holding her arm up.**

"**Danica? Are you alright?" Sam sat up.**

"**Huh? Y-ya… I'm okay. I didn't wake you, did I?"**

"**No… I was already awake…"**

"**Well…" Danica turned to him, "You look better."**

"**Heh… I feel a little bit better… you look better too."**

"**Thanks." Danica kissed him, hoping she wasn't pushing it. She knew he needed space, but he also needed her. She had to time things just right or risk making things worse. That reminded her, she had to time giving him the good news just right. She grinned when he kissed back though.**

"**Good."**

"**I was so scared she was going to take you from me… I was helpless… locked up in that room where no one could find me…" she hugged him. Slowly, Sam wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so glad you're safe."**

"**I'm glad that you are too."**

"**I got a weird feeling off her, now that I think about it…"**

"**Off of the demon?"**

"**Mhm…" Danica kinda looked away as she thought about it, "I think she had the hots for me."**

"…**Creepy… and that's coming from me."**

"**She said I was lucky to have you… and she could have killed me, but didn't."**

"…**Demons get weirder and weirder."**

"…**I was wondering about that… where do demons actually come from? I mean… yea, hell, but… more specifically?" Danica looked over at Sam.**

"**They were all humans at one point." Sam replied hesitantly, knowing better than to hide something like that from her. Danica blinked at him.**

"…**What?"**

"…**Yeah… they were once human. Humans who were sent to hell. We learned that when Dean sold his soul for me."**

"…**Heh. Great." Danica got up and started digging in her bag for clothes, "Now I can't let that go…"**

"**Dammit." Sam laid back on the bed.**

"**I won't get obsessed or anything… not with every demon. Just… something about her. I almost pitied her."**

"**Pitied her?" Sam glared daggers at her. Danica looked away.**

"**Well… sorta. Just a little. I hate what she did to you… and Dean… and me… but I felt something when she looked at me."**

"**Now you're confusing me…"**

"**I'm confusing myself too… it's a complicated feeling."**

**Danica got dressed and walked back into the main room. Sam hadn't even attempted to get up yet. She grabbed her phone and the keys for the Impala.**

"…**Where are you going?" Sam asked, looking up at her.**

"**I need to go to the free clinic up the street. I promise I'll be back right after that." She picked up her cell phone.**

"**Y… you don't have to do that." Sam said, "Just call me, please." Danica nodded, smiling reassuringly at him.**

"**Alright, I will. I'll pick up some breakfast on the way back. Go to sleep, alright? You need it."**

"**I know I do." He sighed, pulling the blanket over his head.**

"**I'll be back soon."**

**XxX**

**Doctor's offices. Danica groaned and she leaned against the wall, sitting on the cushy table with the paper decorated with animals on the border. She hated doctor's offices. They were all sterile and the magazines were never any good. The crappy baby magazine was the only thing in the room to pass the time. It was ironic. And the ticking of the clock was going to drive her crazy. It didn't help that she had to read the magazine with one hand. The doctor had already cast her hand for her, as well as taken another look at her forehead. The wound there, which was above her eyebrow, was painted up with the orange iodine and bandaged with one of those butterfly bandages. It was sore as hell, and the doctor seemed to have enjoyed taking her ever-loving time poking at it.**

**XxX**

_**Running back into the house, Sam and Danica both laughed. Dean had fallen asleep in his car, and they took the moment for what it was worth. They drew on his face with marker and ran back inside, locking him out.**_

"_**That was great!" Sam laughed, "How'd you come up with that?"**_

"_**My own brother did it to me all the time." Danica grinned a bit.**_

"_**You have a brother?"**_

"_**Yeah… before I took off."**_

"_**So how did they…?"**_

"_**Someone broke into the house."**_

"_**I'm sorry." Sam said.**_

"_**It's okay… I left them because… they didn't understand. About me seeing the magical creatures, that is. But then… that happened."**_

"_**But how can you afford this place?"**_

"_**M****y real parents and the Richards left me a lot of cash… and I have that crappy coffee shop job."**_

"_**There is so much about you I don't know."**_

"_**HEY! Let me in!" Dean started pounding on the door, making Sam and Danica laugh.**_

"_**Well… Sam…" Danica blushed.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**I don't want you to go…"**_

"_**I'm sorry, I have to. We talked about this. As soon as we get that demon, we're moving on."**_

"_**Yeah, well… if you have to… then you have to… but…"**_

"_**Dani, what is it?"**_

"_**We're the last two psychics… but if… you have to leave… I have to give up my power."**_

"_**No," Sam turned and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not going to hurt you."**_

"_**You don't have to." She was blushing bright red now. Sam watched her in confusion.**_

"_**Then how…?" Dani took in a deep breath, closing her eyes.**_

"_**Like this."**_

_**She opened her eyes again, and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Sam's eyes widened, shocked. He hadn't realized she felt so strongly for him. His eyes slid closed as she pressed her lips to his harder, and he pushed back, kissing her just as deeply. She placed one hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and making the kiss even deeper. They both closed their eyes, but the room was lit up. Light seemed to be coming from Danica's belly. It moved up, past her lips and into Sam. They both shivered and opened their eyes at once, looking at each other. Both of them were bright red.**_

"_**Wh-wh…?"**_

"_**Let me in dammit! I'm going to kill you both!" Dean yelled.**_

"_**There… you have my ability… I think… at least… I don't have it anymore… I'm not… a psychic anymore."**_

"_**But… what about the magical creatures?"**_

"_**I was born able to see them. The demon blood gave me something else." Just then, her legs gave out. Sam caught her, but from the surprise, he fell back, Danica landing on top. He cursed, "S-sorry…"**_

"_**What happened? Are you alright?"**_

"_**M-my power… light manipulation… remember? Heh… guess I need to adjust."**_

_**It was then, they both realized the position they were in. Danica was lying on top of Sam as he looked up at her. He brought his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Danica was shocked, but closed her eyes.**_

"_**Bedroom?" Sam asked.**_

"_**Bedroom." Danica grabbed his hand, and the both headed down the hall.**_

"_**Sam! Dani! Let me in dammit!!"**_

**XxX**

**The door opened, and the short, plump woman in the white doctor's robe came back in, closing the door.**

"**Are you still feeling okay?" she asked, smiling warmly. Danica nodded.**

"**Just nervous about the test."**

"**Well, let's find out, shall we?" the doctor sat down on the cushy stool and opened the folder. Danica started to chew on her lower lip, waiting. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor turned,**"**Well, you were right. You really are pregnant."**

"**I'm…" Danica's brain seemed to switch off, "There's a… baby?"**

"**I know it must be a shock, but this is a good thing isn't it?"**

**Danica grinned, nodding and trying not to cry in joy.**

"**It really is."**

"**Good! Now here," she handed Danica the folder, "This is everything you need to know, and my number is in there if you have any questions."**

"**Thank you, really… thank you."**

**XxX**

**Danica knew the boys would sleep a while. She called, but no one answered. So, she decided she had to find out more about Hex. She left a message on Sam's cell phone saying she'd be back soon, but that was it. She didn't want to worry him with the details.**

**She spent an hour at the library, and found an interesting article. Only thirteen days before the succubus' first victim died, a girl had been raped and murdered. There weren't any details besides that, really. The family had wanted it that way.**

**Danica sighed, laying her head on the table by the computer. She was still tired from the night before, but she couldn't stop. Something inside her wanted to know who Hex had been before she died.**

**Then there was a beep. More like a chime than a beep really. She looked up tiredly and saw that a document window was up. Danica stared at it.**

_**Are you the hunter who killed the succubus? The one who can see ghosts and magical creatures? **_

**Danica stared a moment before hitting enter and replying.**

_**That's me. Who are you?**_

_**I was the head librarian here long ago.**_

_**You're a ghost?**_

_**I guess so. I'm sorry to be doing this, but I'm using your energy to communicate.**_

_**That's ok. I can tell you're not trying to hurt me.**_

_**I think I can help you.**_

_**Help me with what?**_

_**I can help you find out about who the demon was before she became that monster. But I should warn you, you won't like the answer.**_

_**I figured already, but…**_

_**But?**_

_**Sorry. Just give it to me.**_

_**Alright. The address is printing as I speak. Or rather, type. Not that I'm really typing either. I'm sorry, now I'm rambling.**_

_**That's alright. Thank you for your help, but I want to know how you knew me.**_

_**Your mother told me. She loves you very much and wants you to take good care of her grandson.**_

**Before Danica could reply, the computer died.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: only one more chapter once this one is over! I need more reviews people! ...please? But anyway, in true _Supernatural_ fashion, its time for the twist!

**Chapter 7:**

**Danica looked at the street and the printed address as she sat in the Impala. She knew this wasn't a Crocotta, like what Dean and Sam had faced before. This wasn't a loved one trying to tell her to kill herself, it was a message from a ghost that was from a loved one helping her out. Danica sighed, sticking one of the handguns in the back of her skirt as she walked up to the house. It wasn't very big, and it looked brand new. She knocked on the door, dressed in a cheesy business suit.**

**The man who answered was older, looking older than he really was. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and bald with a bad comb over. Danica froze.**

"**Mr. Anderson?" The old man blinked a few times.**

"**Dani? Danica Richards?"**

"**Yeah… oh wow… I haven't seen you since I was in middle school. How'd you end up here?"**

"**I could ask you the same. Come on in, if you don't mind the mess. And call me Henry."**

"**Not at all." Danica walked in, looking around. It really wasn't that messy, it just looked lived in. It was comfortable.**

"**Look at that suit. What have you been up to?"**

"**Well… it's complicated."**

"**Are you following after Beth and Randy?" Danica nearly jumped, turning to face him, "Coffee?"**

"**Uh… no. No thanks." Henry sat down in a cushy chair, and Danica sat across from him on the couch, "You knew them?"**

"**Yes, I did. It's a long story."**

"**So you know I'm a hunter?"**

"**Yes. And you're probably here about Heather."**

"**H-heather?"**

**Danica looked around a moment. Henry got up and walked into the next room, the kitchen, for a moment. Heather and Danica were best friends until they moved after middle school. Apparently this town was where they ended up. Heather's mom had died before Danica had met her.**

**A picture caught her eye. She got up and walked over to it, picking it up. It was a headshot of Heather, with her bright blue eyes and blond hair. Danica studied it, and realization hit her like a brick wall. And she knew about being hit by a brick wall. She dropped the picture, which broke and shattered on contact with the hardwood floor.**

"**So you figured it out." Danica looked over at Henry.**

"**Heather is Hex…?" _Heather's nickname for me had once been Fani._..  
**

"**Yes." Henry looked away for a moment.**

"**How?!" Danica was in his face in a flash, "How did this happen!? She was my best friend!" Henry sneered and pushed her back.**

"**Don't raise your voice at me."**

"**Tell me!"**

"**I will if you shut up!!" Danica nearly fell back on the couch as he shoved her again, "I'll tell you."**

**Henry was glaring. She had pissed him off, but she was pissed too.**

"**I'm listening."**

"**I was a fool as a kid. All I ever wanted was my Sarah… Heather's mother. I knew your parents were hunters and stole a book from them. I summoned a demon and told him I'd trade anything for her. He laughed, but agreed. He said he'd take my greatest treasure. I was stupid. I thought he meant my car or something. Sarah fell in love with me the next day, and a few years later… my greatest treasure was born."**

"**You sold your daughter's soul!?" Danica stood, "Why didn't you try to stop it?!"**

"**I did! That's why we moved to this dump! And he still found us! He took her! And she became Hex. It was his plan all along."**

**Danica was fuming. She went to storm out, but a newspaper article was stuck to her shoe. She pulled it off, not meaning to read it, but she did.**

**It said men and women were being killed at night, not just men as the last article stated. It clicked as she looked up at Henry.**

"**You…"**

"**I couldn't trade my soul to the demon, I was already in a contract with him."**

**Before Danica could pull out the gun, he was in front of her, crushing her throat and knocking the gun from her hand. His eyes were black. Scales began to form, just like Hex's but darker, and he looked a decade younger. He pushed her down on the couch.**

"**You're a stupid girl. You shouldn't hunt on your own." Danica could only gag, "And I'll get twice the energy from you since you have the little one inside you."**

"**G-get off me!" she gagged.**

"**I don't think so. Now… stop fighting." He began to hum. Her eyes widened.**

"**I-incubus… but… how…?"**

"**The same demon. It's what he does, he turns us into succubi or incubi."**

**Her eyes fogged over, but she still wanted to fight. His tongue slithered out and licked her from her neck to the shell of her ear. She whimpered and turned her head away from him.**

"**No…"**

"**It won't hurt."**

"**Get away from me…" she tried to push him off. He just continued to hum as he ran his hand up her skirt. She squirmed, closing her eyes tightly.**

_**BANG!!**_

**There was suddenly a very heavy weight on her chest, but she was too scared to open her eyes.**

"**Dani!" the weight was gone, "Hey!" Danica just curled up. If she felt this bad, how bad did Sam feel? "Danica!"**

**She opened her eyes finally and looked up to see Sam.**

"**Wh-wh…?"**

"**Are you alright?"**

**Danica latched onto Sam, hugging him tightly.**

"**I'm sorry! I'm going to listen to you from now on! I won't run off on hunts!"**

"**Hey, hey, hey." He held her close, stroking her hair, "Shh, quiet now. You're okay."**

**She finally had the courage to look around. A pile of ash was on the floor, and Sam was still holding the Colt in his hand. Dean was looking around the house.**

"**What happened kiddo?"**

"**I… went to the clinic… after that…" she took in a deep breath, "I wanted to know who she was…" she buried her face in Sam's chest, "He was an incubus." Sam hugged her tighter.**

"**Let's get back to the motel."**

"**H-how did you even find me?" Danica asked as Sam picked her up. She was in so much shock she didn't even notice.**

"**You parked illegally." Dean said. Danica choked out a laugh.**

"**I'm sorry… so sorry… I'll listen from now on… I'm sorry..."**

**XxX**

**The radio in the Impala was playing Dean's music, as usual. Sam was sitting up front for the first time in a long time. He looked back to see Danica laying in the backseat, curled up under a blanket. He felt a tug in his gut. He knew how she felt. She hadn't said a word since they left the motel the night before.**

**Sam looked over at his brother. Dean had a few scratches on his chest, just as he did, but he was fine. Out of the three of them, Danica had been hurt the worse physically. Her head and wrist were still bandaged, and she was curled up tight under a blanket. A few more good nights' sleep and the brothers would be back running on all cylinders. Dean glanced back at her.**

"**She had a helluva time."**

"**What happened to her? Anything she might have told me is kinda fuzzy." Sam looked back at her again. She was sound asleep.**

"**That succubus kept her locked up while she had her way with us. She broke her own wrist to get out of there."**

"**She needs me and I can't even touch her…"**

"**You both need each other, Sam. You both went through the same thing. Even though that fucker didn't get a chance, she was scared to death he was going to."**

"**How the hell are you taking this so well?" Sam asked.**

"**You know me." That's all he said, and its all he had to say.**

"**Yeah."**

**Dean pulled over at a gas station. It was one with a Burger King inside. It was time to switch into Big Brother mode.  
**

"**You want anything?"**

"**No."**

**Dean shrugged and got out, pumping gas before going inside. Sam got out and walked to the back door, opening it. Danica was facing him.**

"**Hey, Dani?" he brushed the hair from her face. She pulled back and opened her eyes. Sam removed his hand quickly.  
**

"…**Yeah?"**

"**Hey." Again he felt that tug, "How are you holding up?"**

**As soon as their eyes met, tears started to fall down her cheeks.**

"**I shouldn't be crying." She wiped her face, "You got hurt, not me."**

"**It's alright." He hesitated, but wiped the rest of the tears away. She didn't flinch that time, "Don't worry about it."**

"**I was stupid… I knew better…"**

"**Then why did you go out on your own **_**twice**_**?" he asked. She looked away.**

"**The first time… was because… I didn't want our honeymoon ruined by a hunt. I wanted to go out and end it before you and Dean found out." Sam couldn't blame her for wanting something in their lives to seem normal, even for a little while.  
**

"**And the second time?"**

"**I didn't think there was anything… paranormal. I couldn't shake the feeling… I had to know who she was."**

**Danica sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. Sam took the opportunity to sit beside her.**

"**Who was she?" Danica shook her head.**

"**Someone I used to know…"**

**Dean was right. Right now, they both needed each other. Sam hugged her tight to his chest. She squirmed for a moment, but then relaxed against him.**

"**We have to work together to get past this."**

"**Why am I so uncomfortable? He didn't even…"**

"**But you thought he was going to, and he would have if Dean and I didn't get there in time."**

"**And besides," Dean said as he got back into the driver's seat, "That little one you got was in danger." He took a big bite out of a burger. Sam stared at him for a moment, then at Danica.**

"**Little one?"**

"**Oops." Dean said, looking back in the mirror as he started up the Impala. Oh, how he wanted to grin right now. He liked being in Big Brother mode.  
**

"**Dammit, Dean…" Danica sighed, rubbing her face.**

"**Little one? Little... what?"**

"**Sam…" she looked at him, "I'm… I'm pregnant. I just found out yesterday."**

**Sam was still. The only noise was Dean slurping his soda. Danica looked away.**

"**Danica…" Sam grinned, "That's great." He kissed her. Danica just let him for a moment, but decided he was right. They had to work together on this, and it was good news. So she kissed back.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: and here we go, the last chapter! phew Well I've enjoyed the story, not you need to tell me what you think! all reviews welcomed!

**Chapter 8:**

'_**Carry on my wayward son…**_**'**

**The radio in the Impala was playing Dean's music, as usual. Sam was sitting up front for the first time in a long time. He looked back to see Danica grinning. In a car seat, in the middle of the backseat, was a little clone of Sam dressed in a red shirt and denim overalls. He was asleep now, finally.**

**Dean looked back as he parked the car in a driveway. Sam got out as Danica unhooked little Johnny from his car seat. She looked up at her old apartment, where all of this started so many months ago.**

**XxX**

_**Danica was up early. She had just called in sick to work. She wasn't really sick, but after a dream like that, she couldn't seem to keep her stomach from churning. The last thing she needed was to serve overpriced coffee and sweets to people wearing bad cologne.**_

_**She sat back on the couch, rubbing her forehead and trying to find something to watch on TV. The dream had been so vivid, she believed it had to be true.**_

_**It was from her point of view, and she had to be very little at the time. She was in the backseat of a car. A woman with long dark hair looked back at her and grinned. Then the car came to a sudden, harsh stop. Danica had started crying.**_

_**Then she saw her mom and dad look back at her, making sure she was okay. They were both okay too, it seemed. Then there was a blur of yellow as her dad's head was slammed into the steering wheel. Her mother screamed as dark hard gripped her neck. Then she was quiet too.**_

_**Then there were the bright yellow eyes.**_

_**Danica shook her head, shivering. She had seen those eyes before. She walked over to an old photo album she had sitting on the coffee table opened it. Right there on top was an article from a newspaper: '3-year old only survivor of car wreck'.**_

_**There was a knock on the door, making her jump. She made her way to the front door and opened it. There, in overcoats and suits, were two guys barely older than her. One had a cheesy grin as the other spoke.**_

"_**Danica Richards?" she couldn't help but think he was cute**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**We're from the electric company." Cheesy grin said.**_

"_**We've heard reports about weird lights in your house." Cutie said.**_

"_**Come in." Danica moved for them, but she knew right away they were lying. She closed the door, "I have holy water under the sink in the kitchen and a rock salt loaded gun in my bedroom." Cutie and Cheesy grin blinked a few times, "I'm a hunter too."**_

"_**Aha. Well, I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam."**_

"_**And you want to know how I can manipulate light?" she grinned, "Sorry, I don't have an answer for that."**_

"_**Actually, we think we can answer that for you." Sam said, "I had a similar problem."**_

**XxX**

**Johnny kicked against her as she came out of thought. She looked down at him as he started fussing. She knew that cry; he was hungry.**

"**You're too much like your uncle Dean." She said.**

"**Is that a bad thing?"**

"**Yes." Sam said, taking bags from the trunk, "You feed him, I'll unpack."**

"**Are you sure?" Danica asked.**

"**No, I want my kid to starve." He stuck his tongue out. Danica grinned.**

"**Yeah, yeah." Danica went inside, unlocking the door since so far there was only one key. Nothing had changed since she had started her travels with Sam and Dean. Her photo album was still on the coffee table, "Welcome home, boys."**

**THE END**


End file.
